Book Four
by Dave M
Summary: Continuation of the Avatar series where it was left off after Book 3. Kataang, Sukka, Toko R


Book Four: Air

Chapter One: The Search Begins

"So when do we tell them that we are together?" Aang asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Sokka will freak out at first if it's not done at the right time." Katara replied, "Though maybe we should tell someone."

"Who?" he asked.

"Suki." Katara stated.

Later that day, Suki was heading in the direction of Sokka's tent when someone pulled her into one of the many rooms of the fire nation palace. They were staying there because Aang was helping Zuko rebuild the fire nation. And as a result of that, Katara wanted to stay and of course her overprotective brother had to stay with her. Of course Sokka's girlfriend, Suki wanted to stay with him, and Toph stayed because she (secretly) wanted to be with Zuko. "Ouch, what was that for?" Suki questioned, obviously irritated.

"Suki, we need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone, especially your boyfriend." Katara stated seriously.

"And what would that be?" Suki asked.

"Katara and I are, well…together." Aang said.

"Really?" Suki asked, "Finally!"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Well, it was kind of obvious, pretty much everyone but Sokka knew you guys liked each other." She replied.

"Well don't tell anyone yet." Aang said, "We all know very well that Sokka will freak out about us if we don't tell him at the right time. Would you happen to know when that would be?"

"No, sorry." Suki replied.

"Well, I got to go, somewhere…" Suki said, while blushing.

"Where?" Aang asked curiously.

"Umm, to check on Momo." Suki said.

"But he's right here." Aang stated.

"Bye!" Suki said nervously as she rushed out of the room. Katara and Aang just looked at each other and shrugged.

All of the sudden Zuko walked in. "Hey, can I talk to you guys?" He said sadly.

"Sure." Aang said, a little worried at Zuko's tone.

"My mother. She is alive." Zuko said.

"That's great!" Aang said happily.

"Yeah, but when I went to my father to ask where she is, he said he doesn't know." Zuko said, "I need your help."

"You want my help finding your mother?" Aang questioned.

"Yes. I really need your help, Aang." Zuko said.

"But, how are we going to do this? We still need to rebuild the nations, and you still need to lead the fire nation." Aang asked.

"We could help rebuild better by actually travelling through the nations than we could ever do back in the fire nation, and my uncle could lead the nation while I'm gone. Please Aang, this is my only chance of finding my mother." Zuko pleaded.

"But we don't even know where to start." Aang said.

"I do. Our house on Ember Island has a lot of her old belongings. We can get some of them and get Jun to track her with her Shirshu." Zuko said.

"Ok, I'll help you." Aang decided.

"I'm coming too!" Katara said, not wanting to be away from Aang.

"Ok, we will leave tomorrow morning." Zuko stated.

A while later, Suki, Sokka, and Toph got together with Aang, Zuko, and Katara to discuss their new quest.

"You're leaving? Without me?!" Sokka said confused.

"Do you want to go?" Zuko asked.

"Yes!" Sokka exclaimed.

"If Sokka is going, I'm going too." Suki stated.

"I wanna come!" Toph exclaimed.

"It'll be just like old times!" Aang said.

"Yeah." Katara said. When she said this, Aang noticed that she sounded disappointed.

"Alright, be packed and ready by ten, and Aang, do you mind if we use Appa?" Zuko said.

"Sure." Aang said.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep. See you all tomorrow." Zuko said sleepily as everyone headed their own ways. Only Katara and Aang stayed.

"You ok Katara? Aang said.

"Yeah, it's just that, I thought we would get some time alone together." She said sadly.

"Oh. I promise we will find time." Aang said. As he finished saying that he felt a pair of soft lips come in contact with his.

"I love you Aang." She said softly.

"I love you too." Aang replied, "We better go though before someone finds out and tells Sokka."

"Yeah." She replied, "Well, goodnight."

The next day, they were on their way to the tavern in the earth kingdom to find Jun, he search had begun.


End file.
